


Biological Destiny

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds a pregnant Lex what will he do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> N/B Moreithel thanks for the tweets and conversation on twitter. If you do contact me I do tend to do those chapters quicker as it is the forefront on my mind. As discussed the in tweets an image I hope you will appreciated and will start that other story just a teaser for you g.

Title: Biological Destiny  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Pairing: Clex  
Rating: FRAO  
Spoilers: All of Smallville.  
Summary: Oliver finds a pregnant Lex what will he do about it?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with smallville

Chapter One

The Green Arrow snuck in. This lab was out of the way and not overly secured. There was something odd about this. It wasn't on any hit list of theirs but he wanted to check it out anyway. That was the reason he was doing this solo.

So far he had knocked out two guards and it just seemed to get weirder and weirder. He had heard conversations about pregnancy and when the baby was due. He got to a large door that was locked. He took out his plastic explosive and put it around the edge. The Green Arrow stood back and blew it.

When he walked in what he saw blew his mind.

"Lex?" He whispered as he saw a pregnant Lex Luthor strapped to a bed.

"Who are you?" Lex whispered. "You're not one of the guards. Please don't hurt my child."

"You're father said you were missing. This is one of your own facilities?"

"No, a lot of the facilities that look mine are his." Lex paused. "My father did this to me. He wanted my abilities, plus Luthor DNA so it could be an heir and someone else DNA to make this child possibly unstoppable. He experimented on me and found out that I could carry a child as long as part of it was mine."

"So this..." The Green Arrow waved his arm around, "was not done the natural way. What would be the natural way for this?"

"Just get me out of here and I'll do my best to disappear I won't tell anyone." Lex begged.

The Green Arrow frowned this was not the man he once knew. "How are you going to do that? You have no money and once they realise you are missing all your accounts will be watched."

"I'll figure something out." Lex stuttered.

The Green Arrow sighed he knew that he couldn't leave Lex like this and he knew that he was taking a chance.

"I'll help you." He turned off his voice box and pulled back the hood.

"Oliver?"

"Yes it's me let's get you out of here I have some friends you can go to. One was once yours." Oliver smiled at the shock.

"No, you can't tell anyone about this especially not Clark." Lex pleaded.

"Why not?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Because the other DNA my father used was Clark's and with all the stress I'm afraid that something will happen. I can't lose this child it is all I have. I am begging you Oliver can it just be between the two of us."

"Ok, for now. We will see how things go. Let's get you out of here."

XXXXX

Oliver had an apartment in Metropolis that he stashed Lex. It was something no one knew about and was no way connected with his name. There was also a tunnel from his home that led to it. He had always had to encase he needed it. Hiding a pregnant Lex Luthor had never come to mind. Bit by bit he had things put in there to make it more comfortable for Lex and for the baby when it came.

When it was closed to the time he would bring Emil into it and hopefully Lex would have let him tell Clark by then.

XXXXX

Weeks had passed Lionel had stepped up his search for his son but it seemed that Lex had vanished from the face of this earth thanks to that Green Arrow nightmare.

XXXXX

Oliver loved coming to visit Lex. The two men had grown closer, they had gone through their histories and forgiven each other. Oliver also used Lex's brain for toys and other things he could use as the Green Arrow.

Something else had arisen because of all the time he spent talking in person, emailing or chatting too on the phone. Oliver was finding himself very attracted to this completely different man. He loved sitting their talking as he gave Lex a foot rub or would feel as the baby kicked. Oliver even told stories to Lex's stomach. Lex had once said that the kicking soothed down hearing Oliver's voice.

All these things were things that he never expected to happen and he was avoiding thinking about the future.

Other people had started to notice that his thoughts were elsewhere so someone was nominated to talk to Oliver about it.

XXXXXX

"Yes, I promise I will bring some." Oliver grinned and chuckled. "I won't forget. I know what you are in the mood for." He looked up and saw Clark standing there. "I've got to go Clark is here. I know."

Clark made sure that he didn't listen in to a private conversation.

"Oliver."

"Yes Clark." Oliver stood and walked around to him.

"We're worried about you?"

"Why I'm fine. Never been better."

"You seem distracted and we're concerned because the last time." Clark trailed off

Oliver glared at him. "I have a personal life and a friend that needs me. That is all. IF you need me you call and I am always there. Just because this is not 24/7 for me doesn't mean that I have gone rogue."

"I'm sorry Oliver we're just worried. So a friend huh, who is it? Is there anything I can do?"

Oliver paused for a moment and Clark noticed it.

"Nope, nothing you can do and my friend doesn't want anyone to know. Is there anything else you want I do have a company to run after all."

"Ok, we'll talk soon. If I can do anything let us know." Clark offered smiling as soon as he turned away the smile vanished. Something was wrong and Clark wasn't sure what to do about it.

XXXXX

Clark headed home as soon as he walked in the door Lionel came straight to him.

"Do you know this Green Arrow person?" Lionel demanded.

Clark glared at him he hated when he spoke like that, and he still didn't trust the other man.

"No why?" Clark hoped he managed to look like he was telling the truth. Lying was not his strong point.

"Ohh." Lionel stared at him for a little longer, knowing that he couldn't push or tell the younger man the whole truth. "He stole something very important from one of my labs."

"I'm sorry I can't help you Lionel." Clark turned away as Martha walked in. "I'm just going to get changed." What mission? What the hell was Oliver up to?

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Clark didn't want to bring anyone else into this. He knew that he was going to talk to Oliver again to get the facts from him. The Green Arrow hitting the Luthor's was not a surprise considering their history. There was something different about this.

Two days had passed and he was still unable to find out what had been stolen. Lionel had been very tight lipped about it. This made Clark very suspicious it was time to talk to Oliver.

XXXXX

Oliver smiled at the images on the computer screen. He couldn't wait to find out if it was going to be a boy or a girl, so he could start buying more gender specific items. Oliver only hoped that after the birth he could still carry on being a part of their lives. It would feel empty without it. Before any of that happened he had to figure how to stop Lionel so Lex and his child would be safe.

He didn't bring it up in front of Lex so it wouldn't worry him, the stress of all of this would not be good. Lex would be at the top of a list for high rick pregnancy. Oliver looked up as he heard the elevator. Clicking on the camera he saw Clark standing there. He had thought Clark would have been back before this but it was good that he had given Oliver some space.

The elevator came to a stop and the metal doors and the metal grate were opened and there stood one of his closest friends and one that he had been lying to about something very important. When all this came out he hoped that Clark would forgive him. Oliver would do the same thing all over again as Lex's and his unborn child were more important.

“What can I do for you today Clark” Oliver said with a smile as he turned the monitor off.

“Lionel came to see me a few days ago, asking if I knew who the Green Arrow was.”

“Really and why did he want to know that?” The smile fell from his face talking about a man that abducted, experimented on his son and then kept him prisoner.

“Lionel said that you stole something very important from him.” Clark paused for a moment and stare at his friend. “What's going on?”

“Did Lionel tell you what was stolen?” Oliver asked.

“No and that's what concerns me, especially now that you are avoiding answering it as well.”

Oliver sighed. “I need to talk to someone first.”

Clark frowned he didn't like this at all. “Oliver?”

“Please Clark trust me. It's not my secret to tell. It involves someone else. Lionel missed out a lot of information.”

Clark raised his arm and looked at his watch and groaned. Lois was going to kill him, but this was more important and getting more so by the minute. “I have to meet Lois about a story, that I'm already late for. I'll come back about 6 'O' clock tonight, will that be enough time?”

“Clark.”

“Lionel's pushing really hard. If I’m going to protect something or someone I need to know what or who it is.”

“I'll do my best. That's all I can promise. If the answer is no I'm not going to force them. Just like I wouldn't tell anyone about you without your permission. If it gets too dangerous for you. I will get them out of here and I'll go as well.” Oliver paused. “I won't put you in danger Clark, you know that right?”

Clark gave Oliver a small smile. “I know, I’ll talk to you later.” With that he turned and left.

XXXXX

The door opened and Lex smiled as soon as Oliver walked in, but that vanished as soon as he saw the other man's face.

“What's wrong? Is it to do with my father?” 

“Clark came by today.”

“And.” Lex waved his hand for Oliver to continue.

“Lionel wanted to know if he knew the Green Arrow.”

The reason dawned on Lex quickly. “Because of me?” He wanted for the nod of confirmation. “Does he know where I am? Does Clark know about this?” Lex waved his hand at his protruding stomach.

Olive rushed to Lex's side and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders. “Breath Lex, no all Clark knows was something important was stolen. If Lionel has gone to Clark means Lionel can't find you.” He waited for a moment before continuing. “Clark said that if he was going to protect something or someone he would really like to know what it was.”

Lex sighed. “I knew I was going to have to tell him someday. This little one was not conceived in the natural way is still his child. If this kid is going to have any of Clark's abilities it would be best for him to be around to teach him or her.”

Oliver's face paled slightly. “What are you talking about?”

Lex smiled and stroked Oliver's face. “You're a good and trust worthy man Oliver Queen. I've known about Clark for years. When is he coming back to see you?”

Oliver leaned into the touch. “Tonight at 6.”

“Bring him here. It's time he knew everything.” Lex watched as Oliver turned away. “Oh and bring pizza, lots of cheese.” 

Oliver turned and grinned at him. That had been one of Lex's biggest cravings. He had it specially made to have a lot more cheese on it just for him.

XXXXX

Clark followed Oliver into a tunnel who was holding three pizza boxes. When he asked about them Oliver just grinned at him. It wasn't a long walk until they climbed up into an building Oliver raised his hand to knock but before he did he looked back at Clark.

“If you do anything to upset or put stress on my friend I will kick you out is that clear.”

“What, why would I do that?” Clark looked shocked at the thought of doing that.

“My friend's health is uhhhh delicate I guess.” Oliver frowned at trying to find the correct phrasing. Shaking his head he knocked on the door. He had a key but because he wasn't alone Oliver was not going to walk straight in.

“Use your key.” A voice said within. Clark knew that voice, it was one that haunted his dreams and fantasies. Not a day didn't go by when he didn't have the urge to search the world for Lex. To make the other man his and to let know one else have him. That part of Kal still existed and seemed currently to be focused on the man who was beyond that door. “You better have that pizza.”

Oliver turned around and handed a stunned Clark Kent the pizza boxes and took out his keys.

XXXXX

Lex took a deep breath as the door opened. He automatically smiled as Oliver walked in. Pushing himself up of the sofa he stared at the confused man following his friend in.

Clark looked at what seemed a pregnant Lex and then across to Oliver. “What the hell is going on?”

“Let's sit down. Lex needs to eat.” Oliver grabbed the top box and walked over making Lex sit before putting it on the table before him that already had napkins to wipe his hands.

Clark followed numbly and sat in a chair opposite his old best friend. His gaze dropping to his stomach.

“Clark, I....”

“Lionel said you had left to go to Europe.” Clark's voice broke. “Because of me.”

Lex put down the slice of pizza he had been eating. “No, I would never had just left. I know about you .” Clark glanced across to Oliver. “No, Ollie had told me, he wouldn't. I've known for years. I even saw your spaceship in the storm cellar.”

“Why did you keep asking then?” Clark asked.

“If I didn't you would wonder why. I hoped that one day you would tell me of your own free will.” He sighed. “Looks like that decision was taken out of our hands.” Lex winced as the baby kicked.  
“Lex?” Oliver asked concern colouring his voice.

“I'm fine.”

“What's going on?” Clark pleaded.

“I am what the Green Arrow stole.” Lex said smiling at Oliver.

“What do you mean you?”

“Lionel had found out certain things about my genetics and biology because of the meteor strike. Helen gave him your blood but didn't tell him who it was from.”

“And?” Clark waved his hand for Lex to hurry up.

“I pregnant with your child.” He said simply.

TBC


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twitter wereleopard58 also on msn

Chapter Three

Clark stood and started to pace, he would stop and then continue. Oliver had one eye on Clark and the other on Lex.

"So, you're father, impregnated you with my DNA?" Clark asked.

Lex winced at the word impregnation. "Yes Clark he did. I know you trust him but..."

Clark held up his hand. "I've never completely trusted him Lex. This is all true." He sighed sitting down.

"Yes Clark, I found Lex and they had him strapped to a table. If there is going to be any trouble, as I told you Lex and I will leave. I'll make sure that no one finds him. Not even you if I have to."

"Oliver you don't have to do that." Lex whispered tears coming to his eyes. "Sorry damn hormones."

"I know I don't but I will. You and the kid mean a lot to me." Oliver looked down. "It's an innocent kid. I think we need to get Emil to see you. Check you over, find the sex of the baby so I can start shopping." Oliver said with a grin.

Clark stood there feeling a little lost. Lex looked up and watched him for a moment.

"Oliver could you leave Clark and I alone. We do need to talk."

Oliver hated that idea, really, really hated it. "Ok, Clark if you do anything to upset them." He indicated to father and child.

"I promise I won't Oliver." Clark's said quietly.

When the door closed Lex patted the seat next to him. "Come here Clark."

Clark moved across and sat next to Lex.

Lex reached out took hold of his hand and placed it on his stomach. Clark moved forward as he felt the movement.

"Oh Lex," he whispered bending down and kissing the mound.

"Clark don't tell him. I can't go back there. I don't know what he has planned for this child." Lex's voice broke.

Clark pulled him into his arms. "I won't tell him, I promise. I'll protect you, you'll never be alone. Just call me and I'll hear."

"Thank you."

XXXXX

The night carried on and the two of them talked about everything now that no secret laid between them. Lex yawned and winced at his was kicked.

"Time for sleep. Thank you Clark."

"For what?"

"For this." Lex rubbed his stomach. "For being there."

"Well I didn't do anything about the pregnancy. It would have been much more fun the old fashioned way." Suddenly he stopped and his face felt so hot as it heated up.

Lex stared at him not believing what he heard. "Clark, I hope you are going to be hear for this kid as they grow up?" He moved on not being able to deal with the fact that Clark could be attracted to him.

"Of course I will Lex, what ever you both need ask me." Clark watched Lex yawn again. "It's time for you to get some sleep." Standing he bent down and picked Lex up into his arms.

"Clark."

"Please Lex let me do this. I need to." Clark whispered.

"Ok, it's through there." Lex indicated his bedroom.

XXXXXX

Oliver came back in too the apartment everything was quiet. He had been on patrol because it was clear that Clark and Lex needed to talk. He listened at Lex's bedroom door but couldn't hear anything. Slowly he opened it just to make sure everything was ok. His heart felt as if it were going to stop. There was Lex under the covers, and over them was Clark holding the pregnant man in his arms, with his hand on the protruding stomach.

TBC


	4. Four

Sorry for the delay will try and get this caught up and finished ASAP.

Chapter Four

Oliver slowly made his way out of the door and sat down on the sofa. His heart hurt, but he knew that Lex had always loved Clark. There was only one thing he could do, and that was be the friend that he had been. There were still many problems to sort out and dangers ahead that Lex was going to need them all.

Oliver buried his head in hands. Only he could fall in love with his pregnant nemesis from boarding school.

"Oliver?" Lex said from the door way, Clark standing behind him.

"I'm fine Lex. Clark and I'd better go." Oliver turned away afraid that his face would give away what he felt.

A hand lay softly on his shoulder. "Oliver, what is it?" Lex asked.

Oliver turned and smiled, he cupped Lex's cheek with his hand. "I'm worried about you and the child. Clark and I have to go and discuss what we are going to do about you."

"Oliver is right," Clark said as he walked over to them. "Lionel is dangerous; we have to figure something out." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to see my father, this is his grandchild. The Kryptonian heritage is some extent is going to live on. He might have some kind of idea what to do." He bent forward and gave Lex and a peck on the lips, turned and vanished.

"Oliver, I…." Lex knew that the other man had feelings for him and his had grown for Oliver, as well. Clark was so much a part of him now, not just the baby that grew inside, but he no longer remembered what it was like not to be in love with the oblivious alien. Even now he didn't think Clark knew what he felt towards Lex. It was to protect now because of their child. The two of them had a lot to talk about, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Oliver. The man had done so much for him. Oliver was a hero to him and would be to this child even without the green leather.

"Don't worry Lex." Oliver smiled sadly at him. "We've got a lot to do; there are more urgent things to sort out. I just want you to be happy, no matter what."

With that Oliver turned and left Lex alone.

XXXXX

The next day Oliver stared down at the paperwork on his desk. He glanced over at the clock it wasn't even noon. He needed to discover if Clark had a plan. Oliver had been wracking his brains, but apart from killing Lionel, which he would do, there was nothing else he could come up with. He was going to miss his time spent with Lex. Now that Clark was in the picture the babies other father they wouldn't need him much now. Oliver supposed he could go out more as the green arrow now, he would have the time.

The door opened and in walked Clark. Oliver got to his feet and walked over.

"Is there anything we can do?" Oliver asked directly.

"There is something, but I need to talk to Lex first."

Oliver nodded. "Of course, you know how to get there. If you need me for anything call."

"I will and Oliver if I never said it before, thank you for taking such good care of my family." Clark turned and headed towards the door to the tunnel.

"They aren't just your family." Oliver whispered and watched as Clark turned back to him and frowned.

XXXXX

Lex walked over to the door as he heard someone knock. He opened it and smiled at Clark, it soon fell as he saw the younger man's face.

"What is it Clark?"

"There is a solution, but I need to tell my mom about you, about this." Clark waved his hand a Lex's protruding belly.

"Why?" Lex sounded confused.

"My father can wipe Lionel's mind with all information about you being pregnant. Chloe can get rid of the information on the computer. My mom has kind of been seeing your father. It's going to take a lot of those, as well. It's her life we're messing with and she has lost so much already. I need to explain to her and see what she says." Clark shrugged his shoulders and looked a little lost.

"Of course you do. Martha is a good woman. I don't want her to get hurt, maybe if we look a little harder. We might find another way." Lex said desperately.

"You know the only other way is your father to die. I don't want that kind of blood on any of our hands. I'll talk to mom and be back soon ok. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you or our child."

Lex nodded and watched as Clark vanished. He gently rubbed his hand over his stomach and flinched. "The stress." He muttered and went to sit down taking deep calming breaths as he did so.

XXXXX

"Mom?" Clark shouted as he ran into the house.

"What is it Clark?" Martha walked towards him drying her hands on a tea towel.

"I uhhhh, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't see any other choice. There is so much I could lose." Clark wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

Finally, she pulled back and sat him down. "Why don't you tell me what is going on and maybe I can help?" Martha offered.

"Well you remember said that Lionel had lost something valuable. It was stolen by the green arrow."

"Yes and did you ask Oliver?"

"I did and it's not so much of an item as a person."

Martha closed her eyes. "What did Lionel do?" She finally managed to ask. Martha had hoped that he had changed, but she could see in her son's eyes that he hadn't and there was something very big going on.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

"I went to see Oliver about what the 'Green Arrow' had stolen, and I said it was a person." Clark mumbled he didn't want to hurt his mom, but she would understand.

"Who….." Martha stopped suddenly and realised that there could be only one person that got her son the upset or made him that happy. "Lex?"

"Oliver had found him strapped down and pregnant."

Martha gasped in shock. "What…how did he manage that?"

"Well from what Lex said was that he managed to get hold of my blood and because of what the meteors did to him. Lex is able to carry my children. I have to help him, it's my child mom. Oliver says that he will disappear with Lex if it's necessary."

"It's my grandchild Clark. We have to do what we can to make sure Lionel won't get Lex or that child." Martha wiped away some tears that had fallen. "I honestly believed that he had changed. I wanted to believe it. One day maybe I can come and see Lex with you?" She asked hopefully.

Clark grinned and nodded. "I'll ask Lex first. As you can guess, he has to take care of himself more than ever now."

"A grandchild." Martha said as she started to sing to herself.

Clark smiled his mother was an exceptionally remarkable woman. He was so lucky to have her. Not a lot fazed Martha Kent, and if it did initially that feeling wouldn't last long.

XXXXX

Oliver wasn't sure about Martha Kent going to see Lex, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Lex desperately wanted to see her. He had always liked her. All Oliver cared about was making sure that Lex and the baby was safe. The golden-haired billionaire picked up the phone and dialled Emil's number. Now that cat was out of the bag to certain people he could get the doctor to make sure father and child were both safe.

XXXXX

Martha rubbed her hands on her skirt. She was nervous about seeing Lex. After everything they had put him through, they had managed to give Lionel a second chance and not him. Look what had happened, Lionel had turned to be the most who had experimented who his son. Lex was pregnant and strapped to a table.

How would Lex ever be able to forgive them? Martha hoped that he actually would and she would do anything to prove that to the young man.

XXXXX

Lex stared in the mirror, and his hand was brushing down his shirt to make sure it was wrinkle free. He couldn't believe Martha was coming here today, very soon, in fact.

Oliver stood at the door watching. All he wanted to do was go over and wrap his arms around Lex. They both have changed so much from school. Look how far they had come. His boarding school nemesis was now the man he had fallen for. The one he would never have, because of Clark. He desperately wanted to hate the Kryptonian, but he couldn't. It was no one's fault, just one of those things that happened.

"You look good Lex; she is here to see you and the baby. Not your clothes." Oliver said with a grin as he walked into the room.

"I know, and I'm scared. What if they want to take my baby away from me?" Lex looked down at the ground. His hand rubbing over his protruding belly.

"Lex, no one is going to take this child away from you. I won't let them." Oliver replied determinedly.

Lex looked at him and smiled. He knew how Oliver felt about him, and it would be a lie if he didn't say that he was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? But, there was always Clark, ever since that very first moment when the car had hit him, and Clark had saved his life. He could easily imagine him and Oliver raising this child. The billionaire had already showed what a kind and generous man he was. He was a terrific role model for anyone. Lex couldn't pull his gaze from that handsome face. He had a desire to run his fingers through that blonde hair and wondered as if it was as soft as it looked.

The two men continued to stare at each other until a knocking at the door broke the spell that has started to spin itself around them.

Oliver looked down, his hands tightly gripping the material that was wrapped around his thighs. He wanted to go and kiss Lex, but he knew it wouldn't be right. Being a good guy totally sucked sometime. He turned and left Lex alone and headed straight to the front door. He looked through the peephole and standing there were Martha and Clark. Taking a deep breath, Oliver pasted a smile onto his face and opened the door. Before he could react, Martha was holding him tightly.

"Thank you so much for finding and taking care of Lex and the baby."

"You're welcome Mrs Kent, I couldn't leave him there." Oliver said, a genuine smile gracing his face this time.

"I'm also sorry Oliver; I know how hard it must have been for you when we accepted Lionel. Even though you knew what kind of man he was." Martha bowed her head still embarrassed by that and the guilt at what would Jonathan have said.

"He is a charming man, you were lucky enough that something happened to make you understand and see what kind of person he actually is. I was more concerned for you and Clark at the time. The two of you have so much to lose." Oliver explained.

"Sometimes, you are just too good to be true Oliver." Said a voice from the door.

Oliver grinned and turned to Lex. "Are you going to stand there and eavesdrop all day or actually come join the party? Which is in your and mini you's honour."

Lex came out of the room slowly, still afraid of the reaction he would get. He hands lay across his stomach.

"Hello Mrs Kent." Lex's voice was quiet and full of nerves.

"Oh Lex." Mrs Kent whispered, she walked across the room and pulled him into her arms holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I thought he had changed. I could hardly believe it when Clark told me. I hope you can forgive me Lex."

Lex smiled at her. "There's nothing to forgive. I know my father. I was hoping you would find it in your heart to forgive me."

Martha frowned, not understanding what Lex was talking about. She turned and looked at Clark who shrugged his shoulders, having no clue either. They both turned to Oliver.

"He's afraid that you'll think he is going to be a bad father and try and talk his baby away."

"Oh Lex, I would never do that. It is obvious you have changed. Look at you and Oliver; it wasn't that long ago that you hated each other."

"Thank you Mrs Kent." Lex said softly.

Martha looked at Lex and then Oliver. "You are both family, I think you can start calling me Martha."

Lex's face suddenly lit up as if he had been given the perfect present on Christmas morning.

"We are going to have to discuss what we are going to do about Lionel?" Oliver said as he indicated for everyone to sit down. "I can keep Lex and the baby hidden, but what kind of life would that be for the two of them."

Martha looked at him and nodded. "We can't do anything until we know what he is up to."

"Any suggestions?" Oliver asked.

"I could play along with Lionel to see what I can find out." Martha said and couldn't help laughing when all three men said no. "We don't have a choice; our concern is Lex and the baby. If anyone can think of anything better I'm all ears."

Oliver, Clark, and Lex glanced at each other.

"Ok mom, but I will be listening in all of the time to make sure you are safe." Clark told her, and watched as she nodded.

"We'll get some security cameras put up as well, just to be safe." Oliver suggested and waited for them to all agree.

XXXXX

Weeks had gone by, and Martha hated sucking up to Lionel, but she knew it was for the greater good. Tonight she hoped that she would learn more about what Lionel was up to. Hopefully that would mean soon Lex and her grandchild would be safe.

A hand covered her mouth, an arm wrapped tightly around her body as she struggled to free herself. Another person injected her in the neck and slowly the world began to go black.

"You should never go against Mr Luthor, Mrs Kent. He certainly hoped that you accepted everything he had told you. Take her." The male voice ordered.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Emil glared at the back of Oliver's head as they went through the secret passageway. This is one thing he hated about being a masked heroes doctor, it was the cloak and dagger secrecy thing. It was fun to start off with, but when it interferes with him saving them, that's when it starts to make him exceedingly angry. Emil does understand why, but it doesn't mean he has to like it. Take now for instance.

"Oliver are you telling me whom we are going to see? Perhaps you can tell me what the problem is so I may sort out some basic answer before I get there?" Emil asked politely.

"Nope, and you don't need to think ahead. It's not life-threatening," Oliver pause, "well not at the moment, I don't think." With that, he carried on.

Emil shook his head and continued following the man who had found him, and brought him into the fascinating world of heroes and villains. It was every kid's dream, especially someone like Emil who was not hero material.

They finally climbed out of the passageway and into an apartment building. Emil frowned as he looked around. Oliver went over to one of the non-descript doors and opened. The doctor followed and suddenly stopped as he saw who was sitting there.

"Uhhhh Mr Luthor." Emil said politely and shot Oliver and confused look.

"Please call me Lex; you are going to be my doctor after all." Lex said with a smile.

"Well, it looks as if you're….." Emil's voice faded off.

"I look as if I'm pregnant, which considering I am that is a good thing."

"And the other father is?" Emil turned to Oliver.

"No, it's not me. Not that I wouldn't love to be the other father." Oliver said with a cheeky grin.

"Can I know, or is it a whopping secret? How did you become pregnant? Last I heard your father was looking for you." Emil's questions flew out of his mouth.

Lex turned to look at Oliver who nodded. "Well, Oliver trusts you, and if he says you're ok, you're ok. Clark is the other father, but this didn't occur naturally. Actually Clark only found out about this very recently."

"I'm confused." Emil admitted.

"Emil, Lionel kept Lex prisoner. He impregnated him with 'alien' DNA; Lionel still doesn't know it came from Clark. I found him as the green arrow chained to a bed and very pregnant. I had to get him out of there."

"So this is why you have been disappearing a lot lately." Emil grinned at him as he walked over to Lex. "Ok, I am going to do some basic checks, take some blood that sort of thing. I do want to get an ultrasound ASAP." Emil looked up to Oliver.

Oliver nodded. "I'll sort it out."

"So how did Clark take the news of fatherhood?" Emil asked.

"He was shocked at first then happy; Martha is thrilled to becoming a grandmother." Oliver chuckled for a moment and then stopped. "I haven't heard from her today. She was going to all, but I was trying to get Emil sorted out. Excuse me a minute." Oliver pulled out his cell and walked into the bedroom. "Hi Clark, its Oliver, have you seen your Martha today?"

XXXXX

Clark frowned at the cell as soon as he switched it off. He looked around to make sure that he was alone and then ran all the way home to look for his mom. The dirt from the road swirled around him as he suddenly stopped outside of the farmhouse.

"Mom." Clark shouted and then he listened. There was no one here. He started to get a awful feeling about this as he ran into the house. On the table was a note. Clark reached over, picked it up and started to read. "Damn him." He growled as he scrunched the paper into a small ball wishing that it was Lionel Luthor's head. He needed to talk to Oliver and Chloe; hopefully they would know where to start.

XXXXX

Chloe walked into Oliver's place and nodded to the two men sitting there.

"Ok boys, fill me in what couldn't you say over the phone and if you brought me a better cell we wouldn't be having this problem." Chloe told them.

"I'll sort it out later Chloe, but we need watchtowers help." Oliver answered quickly.

"For what?" Chloe knew she wasn't going to like where this went.

"It looks as if Lionel has kidnapped Martha." Oliver told her.

"Why would he do that? I thought that they were….." She looked at Clark and saw the anger that simmered there, "close."

"Let's say she found out something, which changed her opinion. Somehow he found out and took her." Clark muttered.

"I need you to look for any place where she could be kept; I am guessing somewhere there is lead so Clark can't hear her." Oliver suggested.

"What did she find out?" Chloe asked curiously.

"If we find her, maybe we will tell you. Now, please Chloe go and find Martha." Oliver shook his head.

"Ok, I'll call if I find anything," she paused. "You know what I mean. I'll be in touch soon." With that Chloe turned and headed into the old fashioned elevator. Slide the metal divider and pressed the button.

XXXXX

The mask came off Martha's face, and there Lionel Luthor sat across from her.

"My dear Martha, I was so disappointed to find out you didn't trust me. Now, you can earn that back, by telling me what changed your mind and if you have any news on my missing heir."

Martha just glared at him. Lionel just laughed at her and nodded. Two hands grabbed hold of her shoulders, her head was then angled, and then, that is when she felt the pinprick of a needle. She hoped and prayed that Clark would get to her. She would rather die than betray Lex and her unborn grandchild.

TBC


	7. Seven

N/B Sorry about the delay, but the knee op didn’t go well and then I suffered a vertigo attack (never had it before). The set-up of this is different from the other pages as I am trying to get into writing how publishers prefer it to be set up. It just means that it will, in the long run, take me less time to do. In theory in any way.

Chapter Seven

The injection she had been given had just put her to sleep, when she finally awoke it was to stare into the eyes of a man she was genuinely beginning to hate.

‘That injection was just so we could move you, just in case you could manage to give any hints to your son and those rejects he hangs around with. Now, where is my son?’

Martha glared at Lionel. She couldn’t believe how she had trusted and, in a way, loved him. Her heart ached at the memory of Jonathan and what he would think of how she had turned to the man he had hated.

‘I have no idea what you are talking about.’ Martha replied simply.

‘I think you do, my dear and you will tell me where my son is.’ Lionel growled out. He had spent so much time planning for the perfect heir, and he would not let his screw up of a son stop that. ‘Lex has so much potential and then he met you and Clark. Don’t get me wrong your innocence has an appeal. Unlike Lex, I could separate the two, where as he fell entirely under your son’s spell.’ 

‘Lex is more of a man then you ever will be.’

‘He’s a failure, a freak. When I found out he could get pregnant and I had the DNA from blood. I could create a new heir, a grandson. Who would give it a second thought of Lex having an illegitimate child, who would be raised by his grandfather?’

Martha sighed he still didn’t know that the blood belonged to Clark. ‘Lex is not a freak. He never was.’ She snapped at him. Things made much more sense now about how Lex treated other people and how he was naturally drawn to Clark, someone who knew what it was like to be different from everyone else.

‘It was obvious what he saw in your son. Clark is an exceptionally handsome young man. He has even tempted me.’ Lionel smirked as he saw the anger in Martha’s eyes. Her strength and weakness was her family, her son.

Martha couldn’t believe that she had fell for his lies. She felt the bile rise at the thought of Lionel touching her son in any kind of sexual way. She only wished that she had given Lex more of a chance. To be able to show him what a loving family is truly like. They would get their chance, she loved her son, but he could defend himself and had friends that would help. Lex was carrying a child; they were the two that she would have to think of first. Clark would understand he would do the same.

‘Clark said that Lex had left. That was the last thing we heard.’ Martha replied and looked straight into his eyes.

Clark stared out of the window. He couldn’t believe that his mother had been taken. It was his fault, but he knew that he would still have made the same decision. Lex was carrying his child, and it was an innocent. That unborn entity was dragged into a war it knew nothing about.

Lex rubbed his hand over his stomach. All he had done was brought misery to the Kent’s, but he could never regret the end result. His child was going to be loved and have a fantastic and fulfilling life no matter what it was whether it was going to be a business man or a farmer. 

‘I’m sorry Clark.’ Lex whispered.

Clark turned and frowned at him.

‘What are you talking about Lex?’

‘If it hadn’t been for me, for us Martha would be safe.’

‘Mom is thrilled about being a grandmother. If we knew what would happen I know I would do the same thing and I think she would too.’ Clark walked over to Lex and pulled him into his arms. ‘Never feel guilty about this Lex, never.’ With that Clark looked down and gently pressed his lips against Lex’s. Nothing had ever felt this perfect; all he wanted now was his mom to be here so that they could be a family.

There was a soft cough from the door, both men turned to look and there standing there was Oliver. 

‘I think we’ve found her.’ Oliver told them.

‘Let’s go.’ Clark hugged Lex, gave him a kiss on the lips and then placed a kiss on his stomach. ‘Stay here.’ He ordered.

‘Yes, sir.’ Lex saluted him and chuckled. The laugh faded as he turned to Oliver. ‘Bring them all back safely, and that includes you. I can’t lose you Oliver.

Clark frowned at the two of them, he was so jealous that Oliver had spent so much time with Lex and watched him grow. Was there something more between them?

Oliver grinned. ‘I will.’ He knew that he would always be in the friend category, but as long as Lex and his children were in his life that was fine with him.

With one last look, the two heroes left to go and rescue Martha. They all hoped it was not going to be too late.

Martha tried to move away from the needle that came closer to her neck once again. She had no idea what was in the syringe this time, whether it would make her tell the truth, or if it were going to end her life. The one thing she felt positive about, it wasn’t going to put her back to sleep unless it was for eternity.

TBC


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

Lex just sat and stared at the door. His hand ran over his stomach as he waited. It was his fault that Martha had been taken, and now Clark and Oliver were out there trying to save her. He didn't know what he would do if none of them came back.

'Come back safe.' Lex whispered.

Clark and Oliver stared at the empty warehouse in an old section of Metropolis.

'Well, what do you see?' Oliver turned and looked at Clark.

Clark stared at the building, his eyes squinting as he used his x-ray. His head moved as he searched the large building looking for any signs of human life and hopefully one of them would be his mom.

'There.' Clark replied as he pointed to one corner of the building. 'There are 6 people in that room and one of them is lying down. Why don't they have more personnel?' Clark asked.

'Well either they don't want anyone to see this seemingly abandoned building being noticed and having people come to investigate as we are.' Oliver said with a grin,' or…'

'It's a trap, and they are waiting for us.' Clark turned to Oliver. 'No matter what happens…'

'Don't worry Clark, if anything happens to either of us, or us both I have already set up a plan that means Lex and the baby will be protected.' Oliver explained.

'Thanks, I mean not just for this, but for looking after Lex and my child the way you have. It shows that you have, you both have come a long way since boarding school.'

'Enough of the mushy talk, let's go rescue Mrs K.'

'Yeah, let's.' Clark laughed.

Lionel stared down at Martha and smirked.

'It's a shame that things have to end this way my dear. We could have had so much fun together. Now, my first question is to tell me where my son is?'

'I …do..n't….know.' Martha choked out. She couldn't give Lex up, she just couldn't.

Lionel grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. 'My pleasure of you is wearing thin. I am going to ask one more time. Where is my son?' Lionel shouted.

Clark and Oliver had made it to the door. Clark held up his hand for Oliver to stop and wait. Clark turned to his head to the side and listened. Oliver stood there waiting to see what was going on.

'Clark, what's going on?' Oliver whispered.

'They have mom in there, he's asking about Lex.'

'Ok, you go around to the other side of the room. I'll be a distraction here and then you can come through the wall.' Oliver chuckled at the look of disbelief Clark gave him. 'Clark are options are limited, any minute now your father is going to find out where Lex is if that happens Lex and his child are gone. You may never see them again.'

Clark glared at him. 'You'll keep Lex and my child from me?'

'Not me, I am not leaving here until Lex is safe.'

Clark stared intently at him for a moment longer and then turned and sped off. Oliver now waited until he got word on his ear-piece that Clark was in position. Deep down he knew that Lex would be happy with Clark, and that child wouldn't find a more loving grandmother. Oliver knew by doing this he would always be Lex's friend, but nothing more would come of it.

'Ready' Clark uttered.

Oliver clicked his voice module, stood back and used one of his specially designed arrows and fired it into the door. Almost instantaneously the door exploded and blew off its hinges. He did so love his little toys.

Oliver stalked in through the smoke and held up his weapon. 'Move away from your hostage.'

'Ahhh just the masked hero I was looking for. Where is my son?' Lionel demanded.

'I have no idea what you're talking about Mr Luthor, now I will not as again stand away from the hostage.'

Lionel turned to look at one of his guards and nodded. The man came forward with a knife in his hand when Clark burst through the brick wall and grabbed hold of him. Oliver released and arrow which hit Lionel in the shoulder and pushed him to the ground in pain. Clark pulled the straps of his mother's wrists and helped her stand.

'I didn't tell them anything.' She mumbled.

'I know you didn't.' Clark replied his concentration all on his mother and making sure she was ok.

Oliver turned and saw another guard grab his own knife and throw it. Without thinking or yelling he ran forward and pushed Martha and Clark out of the way. He grunted in pain as the knife entered his body.

TBC


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Clark moved quickly, human quick and threw the guard against the wall knocking him out immediately. He had already freed his mother, and she was down kneeling at Oliver's side. She had pulled out the knife and was pushing her hands against the wound trying to stop or least reduce the flow of blood that was leaving his body.

'Clark.' Her voice was full of fear.

Clark was by her side in a moment, and he watched as Oliver smiled at them. His face was pale. He opened his mouth to talk, but coughed, and blood dribbled from his mouth.

'Don't try and talk.' Clark whispered. 'We need to get you to a hospital.'

'Tell the baby about his Uncle Oliver.' Oliver choked out the words. 'Love him and Lex with everything you are. Promise me.' The blonde billionaire reached out and grabbed hold of Clark's arm with the little strength he had left.

'I promise Oliver, you know I will.'

'I know.' Oliver looked between Martha and Clark, he then smiled. 'He's so lucky to have you both in his life.' With that his eyes slowly closed, and the arm that was holding onto Clark fell limply to the ground.

'Olly!' Clark shouted.

Martha's hand went to her mouth in horror, tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Lex stood and started to pace the room. Something was wrong he could feel it. This was one of those times when he cursed his overactive imagination. He had come up with what felt like a million different scenarios and none of them were good. He was startled at a gentle knock on the door before he yanked it open he looked through the peephole and saw Martha. Lex took a deep breath, the tight knot in his stomach started to undo.

'Martha.' He pulled her into a hug as soon as he dragged her into the apartment. When he pulled back, he noticed the dried tears on her face, the sad look in her eyes. That was when he realised that she was alone. 'What's happened, is Clark?'

'Clark's fine.' She whispered.

Lex felt an enormous relief and then it hit him. Oliver. He hadn't been worried about his friend; all his thoughts had been on Martha and Clark. He felt horrified and disgusted at himself for forgetting about the man who had saved him. Who had given so much of his time to be with Lex.

'Olly?' Lex forced the word out.

'I don't know when I finally caught up with them at the hospital they had taken him straight into surgery. Clark knew that you would be waiting and worrying. He wanted me here to let you know what was going on. As soon as there is news he will call us.' Martha pulled Lex into her arms as he started to cry.

'I can't lose Olly; he's been there for me. He's my friend...'

'I know Lex, he did what he was born to do' Martha smiled gently at Lex's confused look. 'Be a hero, he saved Clark and I. He knew how much we meant to you and to the baby.'

'He means a lot to me as well. I don't think I ever told him how much.'

'Lex, he knows, he knows.' Martha rubbed her hand up and down Lex's spine trying to soothe him, trying to soothe them both.

Clark paced in the hospital corridor, he wanted to reach out with his hearing, or his sight to find out what was going on, but he was afraid to. Taking a deep breath he turned to where they had wheeled his friend out and squinted as he looked through the walls of the hospital until they reached the operating theatre.

The sudden one long beep made the surgeon jump ever so slightly.

'We're losing him.' He shouted.

Clark closed his eyes bringing everything back to him. His back hit the wall, and he slid down it. Tears fell from his eyes. They were losing Oliver, his comrade in arms. The man that knew everything about him, his best friend.

TBC


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

The night drew on, and Lex couldn't sleep, he didn't want to no matter what Martha said. A man he cared about deeply, who had done so much for him is in hospital and is fighting for his life. There was no way Lex would sleep until he had news.

Martha watched Lex. She had tried to make him lay down, even to sit. When he sat it never lasted for long. She had just managed to stop him from going to the hospital. At least with that common sense had prevailed and how dangerous it would have been for him, and the baby to be seen right now. Keeping Lex safe and finding Martha were the reasons Oliver had been hurt. That was something that they both felt guilty about, even though it wasn't their faults. It was Lionel Luthor's.

XXXX

The hours dragged by for Clark, but he refused to leave. Chloe had popped in and had brought him some coffee. Lois had come in as well at first she asked about Oliver, he knew that she still cared for him and then she started to ask questions for the Planet. Clark at that point had asked her to leave, he loved working for the paper, but this was something personal.

'Mr Kent?' A feminine voice inquired.

Clark looked up from where his head was resting on his hands.

'Yes.' He replied quickly as he stood up. 'Is there any news on Oliver?'

'There were some complications during surgery, but if he takes it easy and barring any unforeseen complications he should be fine.' The nurse smiled as she told him. 'Would you like me to take you to him?'

'I need to make a phone call, to update them about Oliver.' Clark waved his cell phone which was now in his hand.

'Of course, he is in room 315.'

'Thank you.'

XXXXX

Lex watched Martha grab hold of the phone as soon as it started to ring.

'Yes, ok, and you're sure Clark. Of course, I'll let him know. Ok, I'll get Lex settled and head to the hospital and take over. I think Lex needs to see you. I love you to honey.' Martha put the phone down and turned to Lex. 'In a nutshell, barring any complications Oliver should be fine. It was touch and go, but he survived. Now I have to get you into bed, once that is done I will head over to the hospital and Clark will come back here.' Martha watched as Lex opened his mouth to argue. 'Please Lex, even if you don't sleep you need to lie down. Clark will join you.' She used the one bargaining chip she knew that Lex could not refuse.

'Fine.' Lex muttered and stomped off to the bedroom sulking.

Martha couldn't help but laugh at that, and she was so glad that they had a reason to smile. They still had to deal with Lionel, but she was safe and sound, which had been the reason for the rescue. Then, on top of that Oliver was going to live. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. It was going to be a long night, or nights. There had to make sure that Oliver and the rest of them stayed safe from Lionel and all of his goons.

XXXXX

Clark opened the door of the bedroom and stared down at Lex. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He reached out and laid his hand on the protruding stomach. His heart ached at the thought he could have lost all of this that he might not off known about it. If it hadn't been for Oliver, Lex would have been gone to him forever.

'Clark,' Lex mumbled still half asleep as he laid his hand over Clark's.

'I'm here Lex.' Clark whispered as he bent forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

'Is Oliver still doing alright?' Lex opened his eyes and stared blearily at the younger man.

'Yes, he is. I've called in reinforcements to keep an eye out. I'm worried that your father will try and take him out.' Clark moved his hand, stood, walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, pulling Lex against his body.

'Reinforcements?' Lex asked as he snuggled back against the hard body behind him, and he smiled as Clark's hand went straight back to his stomach and gently stroked the bump.

'Let's say that Oliver and I are not the only 'superheroes', I am going to make sure that nothing happens to him. Not only is he my closest friend, but look at everything he has done for you.'

'I know, and I'm glad that you are.' Lex paused for a moment. 'What are we going to do about my father?'

'I don't know, we'll wait until Oliver is better and see if we can come up with a plan.'

'Ok.' Lex mumbled and settled back down.

XXXX

Lionel poured himself a large drink.

'Damn it.' He shouted and threw the glass at the wall and watched as it shattered into tiny shards. The smell of alcohol permeated the room. 'They're not going to get away with this. That damn green freak is on the top of my list, as well as the damn Queen boy, I took out his parents. Their damn brat shouldn't be a problem. Then, it's the Kent's, they will tell me where Lex is if it is the last thing they do.'

TBC


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Months had passed by, Oliver recovered, and Lionel had been absent, which was worrying them all. What Lex hated most was Oliver had started to pull away, not coming over so much to visit. Lex missed their talks. Clark was here all the time and Martha came to visit often. Oliver had made sure that everyone was safe. Martha had a bodyguard that went everywhere with her. Lex had the best care he could get. They were lucky with Emil; he was a remarkable doctor and already worked with the superheroes.

Lex walked over to the fridge, opened and stared inside. He rubbed his hand over his very large stomach as he decided if he wanted anything. Tonight he was going to talk to Oliver, he told Clark not to come around, or not until Lex called him. Clark wasn't happy, but he understood. Things were funny between them at the moment. They were, and weren't together. Clark gave him gentle kisses and held him all night long, but that was it. There was nothing else that would have to be discussed at some point. Tonight was all about him and Oliver.

Lex turned as he heard the door open. He had told Oliver to do that as no one, but he would be in.

'Hi Lex.' Oliver smiled brightly at him. 'How are you both today?'

'We need to talk.' Lex muttered he hated that bright smile. It was just like Clark's, it hid so much. He waddled over to the couch and sat down.

'Is everything ok with you and the baby?' Oliver asked worriedly.

'No, the problem is between you and me. We hardly ever talk, and when I see you it's only briefly. What's going on Oliver?' Lex asked.

'Clark is here all the time and you two need to get to know each other. You don't need a third wheel.' Oliver smiled, and watched as Lex's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'I have feelings for you, and it's hard being around you and Clark. I just need some time. I will always be your friend, but it is just difficult at the moment.'

'I'm sorry Oliver,' Lex reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. 'I didn't realise, I knew you were attracted to me. I am to you, who wouldn't be. I never thought it was anything more. What can I do to help? I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. You've become my best friend, someone who has known me for a very long time.'

'You won't lose me Lex, I promise. I wish you could help, truly, but this is something only I can deal with. I have to go, a meeting with the others. Clark should be back fairly quickly afterwards, unless, his help is needed.' Oliver stood and walked towards the door, paused and turned around. 'Be careful, Lionel is still out there, and he wouldn't have given up so quickly. You know that better than anyone.'

'I know, and I will be. Oliver let me know when you can spend an evening with me. I'll tell Clark to stay away, so it is just the two of us, ok?'

'That sounds like a plan. I'll let you know. Bye Lex.'

Lex watched as Oliver left, if only they had been like this before Clark. Things would have been different. He hated hurting the man who had done so much to help him. He had loved Clark since the very first moment they met, and now they were having a child together. Lex had no idea how to make things easier on Oliver, he obviously couldn't.

XXXXX

Lionel turned, looked in the mirror and smiled. It wouldn't be long before Lex gave birth. He'd had enough of Lex letting him down, this was just another example. So he'd decided to leave them alone for the moment. Lionel was good at waiting, when he had to, of course. After the child was born he would take out Lex and that Queen boy. He would leave Martha and Clark alone for now; he hoped that he could still change them to look at things his way. Once Lex was gone, he would simply take the child. A plan was forming in his mind, it wouldn't be easy, but it was possible. He knew how his son thought; Lex was truly Lillian's son. He was extremely emotional just like her. Lionel knew that he could use this, and he would do.

Lionel Luthor walked over to the chair that sat down in front of the fire. All he had to do was wait. He had spies all over the place, and one of them was bound to come up with something. Well, they better had.

XXXXX

Lex lies in bed and waited for Clark, when his back starts to ache. He didn't think much of it, but then a pain in his stomach started to get stronger and stronger.

'I can't be.' Lex mutters to himself through the pain. 'Clark!' Lex shouts as another wave of agony rolls over him.

TBC


	12. Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Clark paced inside the private operating theatre that Oliver had arranged. He couldn't believe that Lex was going to have the baby now. He was going to be a father. It wasn't long before Martha and Oliver had both joined him.

They all knew that it was going to be a long night. That just wanted to make sure that everything would be ok. Oliver turned and walked over to the door and stared out. He had some of the others around watching. Oliver was worried what Lionel was going to try and do. This would be the perfect time to try something with Lex in surgery they would be all distracted by that. The blonde billionaire was not going to let anything to happen to Lex and his child. Lex and he may never end up together, but they were still friends.

Clark sat with his mother, but he watched Oliver walk over and stand by the door. He smiled at Martha, and went over to join him.

'You think Lionel, might do something don't you?' Clark asked.

Oliver turned and smiled. 'Don't worry Clark I'll make sure you, Lex and the baby will be fine.'

'Oliver.' Clark frowned at him.

'Promise me that no matter what happens tonight you have to make sure Lex, Martha and the baby are ok?' Oliver waited for a moment, but Clark never answered. 'Promise me Clark. They need you.'

'Lex needs you to Oliver.' Clark could see how Oliver felt about Lex, and he hated the fact that he was hurting him. He could see that the billionaire would not change his mind. Clark sighed in defeat. 'Ok, fine I promise.'

'Good.' With that Oliver walked out of the building to help keep an eye on things.

'Thank you Oliver.' Clark whispered grateful for everything that the other man had done. He hoped one day he could show how grateful he was, and even be able to pay it back. Clark couldn't think anything that would get close to what Lex, their child, and his mother meant. He just hoped Oliver would be happy to still be a part of the dysfunctional yet happy family.

XXXXX

Lionel Luthor checked himself in the mirror one last time and smiled at himself. This was the time to step in and take his son and grandson. Lex would be punished, but not killed.

'No Lex,' Lionel uttered to himself. 'You will be punished and then kept very much alive. I don't think one grandchild would be enough.' With another quick grin at the mirror, Lionel then turned and left the house.

He walked over to his limousine. Lionel frowned and looked around as his driver was nowhere to be seen. He reached into his pocket, but before he could do something a hand covered his mouth, and a needle bit into his neck. Lionel collapsed to the ground with a thud.

XXXXX

Oliver stood outside and waited, but there was nothing. Something was very wrong here. He hated this feeling because it meant something was going to come and bite them in the ass.

XXXXX

Emil came out and smiled at mother and son.

'The surgery went well.' Emil told them. 'He's asleep healing, we are just checking out your daughter. You'll get to meet her soon.' With Emil, smiled, nodded and at them and headed back the way he came.

Clark turned to look at his mother. 'I have a daughter.' He whispered.

'A grand-daughter.' Martha pulled her son to her and hugged him tightly.

'I have a family.' Clark's smile was enormous; he couldn't wipe it from his face.

'You always did, it's just grown now.'

XXXXX

Oliver stood at the doorway and looked in. He was glad that everything had turned out ok, but his heart ached.

XXXXX

Lionel slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything clearly. The world looked blurry and white.

'Let me go.' He choked out. His mouth arid, Lionel licked his cracked lips. How long had he been like this? 'When my people find me, you'll wish you had never heard of me.' Lionel tried to shout, but his throat was so sore it only came out as a croak. There was nothing but an eerie silence. Lionel shivered as a chill passed over his body. He couldn't see much, but everything just felt alien. There was something about this place that scared him. 'I'll pay you anything, double, triple what you were offered. I can make you exceptionally rich.' Lionel finally begged when his other calls had not been answered.

'You tried to hurt my son. You are nothing compared to him. You took his mate, and forced him to carry my son's child. Lionel Luthor you tried to keep them apart. For this, you will pay.'

Lionel frowned he had no idea what the hell was going on. 'I'm sorry I'll do whatever I can to make this right. I'll stay away from whoever they are.'

'Kal El and Lex Luthor will be left alone.' The voice replied.

Lionel's eyes grew cold. 'This is about my son. He's always been a disappointment.' His face lit up when he remember the word mate. 'You're son is the other donor. You just tell me who it is, and I promise I will protect him.'

'They do not need your protection, but do not worry you won't remember anything about this.' The voice replied and then a bright light lit up the room. Lionel's screams echoed around, but no living thing heard them.

XXXXX

Lex slowly opened his eyes; he licked his dry lips and looked around. He tried to remember what happened, so he could find out where he was. That was when he remembers the splitting pain in his stomach.

'I'm glad to see you awake.' Clark said from the chair where he was sitting.

Lex turned his head to look at the young man he loved, and there in his arms was a bundle of blankets.

'Is that?'

'This is our daughter Lex.' Clark replied with a smile he stood up and walked over to the bed, and bent forward so Lex could see the little cute face, with the bright green eyes.

'She has your eyes.' Lex whispered. He then frowned. 'Aren't they supposed to change?'

Clark laughed. 'I'm guessing things are different with her mutant and alien DNA. I'm not sure baby books are going to be of much help.'

'True.' Lex replied and looked up into a pair of green eyes that he fell in love with all those years ago.

Clark bent his head and gently kissed Lex on the lips. 'I know we'll have our ups and downs. The one thing that I am positive about was that we are meant to be together. We've always had this connection.'

'I believe that too.' Lex replied.

XXXXX

Oliver stood and watched Lionel being transferred into the hospital. Emil walked over to him.

'He's got gaps in his memories.' Emil whispered.

'What kind of gaps?' Oliver queried.

'The pregnancy, what he did to Lex, Clark. Everything that we were afraid for, it's all gone.'

Oliver turned to look at Emil in complete disbelief. 'How could that happen?'

'I have no idea, its beyond our technology.' Emil shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Oliver wouldn't give him any more.

Oliver watched Emil walk away, and then he smiled. 'Beyond our technology yes, but maybe, not for Kryptonian's. Looks like papa El is keeping an eye on his family'.

Oliver may not get the man he fell for, but at least for now they were safe, and that was all that mattered to him. Uncle Oliver would always be a part of the Kent-Luthor family.

The End


End file.
